The Exploration Arc
This arc of "Annihilators of Beings" covers episodes 6-11 and is overall the main basis of where part of the military travels to certain locations. Mysterious Mineshafts Sergio: Aight, we're in the mine entrance, let's leave. Everyone leaves Nero: Mines like these give me the creeps. BaaBaa: You know what, Nero? They kind of give me the creeps too, I don't like pitch black darkness. Amatore agrees Bats land on Virginia Virginia: AAGGGHH!!! NOT THE BATS! Vilfreto: It's going to be fine Virginia, it's going to be fine. Everyone comes to a stop after seeing a deep ditch with magma in the bottom BaaBaa: WOAH! That was so close! Sergio and Nero: I agree. We could've fallen down there....and..there goes our lives. Amatore agrees Vilfreto: NOT THE HEIGHTS! Virginia: Vilfreto, it's going to be fine. BaaBaa: This magma gives me a clue that this cave is linked to a distant volcano. It could be somewhere near the magma chamber, alright. Hurricane (from transmission): Are you on the deep ditch of the Mysterious Mineshafts? Because Mineshaft Outstretch, a populous mine, is found in the middle of the ditch! Sergio, responding: Yes, we are. But, the thing is, we fall on land we die, we fall in lava we die, so I guess we have to go over this big ditch. Hurricane: Alright. I just wanted to provide information. A mysterious figure appears from the dark Everyone: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mysterious Figure: Howdy! My name is Deterone. May I provide assistance to get past this deep ditch? BaaBaa: Yes, we do, Deterone. Deterone: Maybe get some steel and boards nearby. There's also a minecart. You can get past the ditch from there. Sergio: Thanks! I'll do it. While they cross the ditch on the minecart, Nero falls into the magma '''BaaBaa, Sergio, Virginia': NNNEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Vilfreto, frantically: Great, we already lost one to that magma. Screw magma. It sucks. Amatore witnessed the event too. He is also grieved Suddenly, the minecart flips BaaBaa: NO MORE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sergio reminds them of their parachutes Everyone lands in Mineshaft Outstretch, surprisingly seeing Nero alive Sergio and Amatore: NERO?!?!?!?! Nero: Amatore! You talked? BaaBaa: Now we are stuck here, so we need to find a way out of this great ditch. After all, this is a mine, so there must be an escape to the upperground somewhere. Sergio, Amatore, Nero and Vilfreto, search for the exit. Virginia will stay with me. Virginia stays with BaaBaa, the rest go and find the exit BaaBaa, in communications: Oh, and don't forgot to contact me in communications when you find it! Nero finds a shining light Nero, facetiming: The exit! Over here! BaaBaa: I am on my way. Everyone leaves the Mysterious Mineshafts. BaaBaa: Ok, we are out. Also, our car is here? What? Oh well, it's good that it's there, let's go. Time to Sail! Sergio: Oh look! The coast is nearby! We can sail out of this island. BaaBaa: Eh, I'm not sure. It could be contaminated with shadow creature essence, or whatever it's called that infects them. Category:Annihilators of Beings Category:Stories